Daniel's Adventure in the Past
by Palaidia
Summary: Danny is sent to the past to save his future from Vlad. While there Danny meets he's ancestors James and Sarah, but will Danny find James before his time runs out? Or will Danny seace to exist? Find out! And Don't forget to review!
1. Chapter 1

_**Daniel's Adventure In The Past**_

As Daniel James Fenton walked down the sidewalk with his two best friends he absent mindedly fingered the necklace that hung around his neck. "Dude, why do you wear that thing?" his friend Tucker asked.

"Wear what?" Danny replied while continued he play with the pendent on the old golden chain.

"That," Tucker said pointing to the necklace around Danny's neck, "it looks like it's been stepped on varies time then hit with a hammer."

"Oh this," Danny said laying the small golden pendent in the palm of his hand, "this has been in my family since the 1700's."

"So that thing was around during the Revolutionary War?" Sam, his other friend, said rising one of her pitch black eyebrows.

"It's been around since even before that," Danny said, "but it was ring before it was this."

"So tell me why you wear it again," Tucker asked again.

"It intrigues me," Danny said, "there is a whole story behind is necklace and it makes me curious as to what it's been though."

"Whatever you say," Tucker replied going back to his PDA.

As the trio continued to walk Danny suddenly felt time stop all around him, but he was still able to move. Looking down he saw that a medallion with the letters CW hung around his neck, 'Clockwork,' Danny thought with a grin, 'I should of known.'

"Hello Daniel, having a nice day so far," Clockwork said trying to make small talk.

"Get to the point Clockwork," Danny said crossing his arms, "even though time has stopped I get the feeling we don't have a lot of time."

"As usual, Daniel, you are eager to get to the point," Clockwork said while he changed from an infant to a young man then an old man and back again, "very well, Vlad is trying to destroy you by killing your ancestors."

"And how could he do this?" Danny asked, quite confused.

"By making sure Jack was ever born," Clockwork explained, "there is an ancestor of yours that if he was removed could wipe out all the Fentons."

"Who is this ancestor?" Danny asked.

"Ever wonder where you got your middle name," Clockwork asked, "James Hiller was orphaned when lightning struck his house just a few months after he was born," Clockwork said showing an image of baby James and a rider riding away from a burning house, "a brave neighbor got him out, but his parents were trapped." "Years later James apprenticed at a print shop run by Benjamin Franklin, he spent a good deal of his life there until the war started and he met a girl named Sarah Phillips, who is also your ancestor," Clockwork explained showing another image of a red haired girl with brilliant green eyes next to a seventeen year-old James. "They traveled the colonies with their friends Moses and Henri looking for news and even helping soldiers when they could."

"Ornery?" Danny asked.

"No Daniel, Henri it's French," Clockwork corrected, before chuckling, "though I'll say the boy is quite ornery."

"So you want me to go into the past and protect James at all costs, correct?" Danny asked.

"Correct, now hurry up and say goodbye to your friends then we'll be on are way," Clockwork said throwing medallions around Sam and Tucker's neck.

"Dude did Clockwork stop time again?" Tucker asked.

"Well duh, he's floating right there," Sam pointed out.

"Guys," Danny said getting the attention of his friends, "I have to go to the past to save my future, and so if I don't come back will you tell my parents about everything and let them know that no matter what I love them."

"Sure man," Tucker said playfully punching Danny in the arm, "and I'll even blame Sam for giving you your ghost powers for you."

"Thanks Tuck," Danny said giving his best friend a hug. Danny then turned to Sam, the two sat in silence for a while before wrapping each other in a tight embrace. When they let go Danny took hold of Sam's right hand before slipping a gold ring with a green gem in the middle on her ring finger, "I'm running out of time so if you want to know what it means, just ask my dad," Danny said before he disappeared.

Danny appeared in Clockwork's lair ready to go, keeping in mind to make sure to come back and explain everything to Sam, "I'm ready Clockwork."

"You'll need to put these on," Clockwork said handing Danny a pile of old fashioned clothes then he pointed to a door that had not been there before, "you can change in there."

Danny quickly got dressed in the cream colored shirt with long puffy sleeves, a brown vest, some brown pans, and black pilgrim shoes with white stockings. On his way out the door Danny found his necklace was sitting on the outside of his shirt and quickly tucked it away inside his shirt before walking back into Clockwork's main room. "Here can you hold these for me?"

"Certainly young Daniel," Clockwork replied taking the clothes from him then making them disappear, "now your journey begins," Clockwork said before a sharp pain was inflicted on his head.

Danny woke up with an ear splitting headache and blood dripping from the side of his head. 'Clockwork must on hit me on the head?' Danny thought when he heard the sound of hooves coming towards him.

A wagon pulled up next to him not moments after and a tall African American man jumped down. Upon seeing the man Danny smiled thinking that he would help him, but the man was hesitant to speak to him, making Danny remember how African Americans weren't treated equal back then. Finally the man kneeled down and spoke to Danny in a deep voice, "Are you alright son?" the man asked.

"I'm fine, I just hit my head, but thank you for asking," Danny said with a smile.

The man smiled back, but his eyes still held worry in them, "That gash in your head says otherwise."

"Oh," Danny said touching the gash in the side of his head, "I had forgotten about that."

"Come on you can ride with us to Philadelphia," the man said standing up and holding out his hand for Danny to take, "can you stand?"

"I think so," Danny replied taking the man's hand then pulling himself up when he was on his feet Danny wobbled a little bit, but was able to stand, "I'm Daniel by the way."

"Moses," the man said throwing Danny's arm over his head before helping him walk to the wagon.

At the wagon Danny saw that Sarah and James were both in the wagon with an eight year old boy, who he assumed was Henri, 'Thank you for making my job so much easier Clockwork,' Danny thought with a grateful smile on his face.

"Up you go," Moses said lifting the fourteen year old up onto the wagon, "now let's have a look and that head wound."

"Is he going to be alright Moses?" Henri said in a deep French accent.

"He'll be fine," Moses replied, "Sarah hand me the bandages please."

"Alright," Sarah replied moving to the front of the wagon to find the bandages.

"You're lucky," Moses said once Sarah handed him the bandages, "whatever hit you, if they hit you any harder, could have cracked your skull open."

"What hit you anyway?" James asked.

"James," Moses warned.

"What?" James asked with a shrug.

"Don't pry," Moses said, "it's his business not ours."

"It's alright Moses," Danny said hoping a fight wouldn't break out. "A wooden plank fell on my head as my house burned down," Danny said to James, "I was barely able to make it out alive, but my parents weren't so lucky."

"Oh you poor dear," Sarah gasped, laying a hand on her heart, "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright," Danny said smiling like he had never lost his parents, which in truth he hadn't, but they didn't need to know that.

"So a plank hit you on the head and you were able to walk out of the house right after?" James said with suspicion etched in his blue eyes.

"The families on my father's side have hard heads," Danny said, "once my dad got hit in the head with a sludge hammer and walked away with only a headache."

"Wow," Henri gaped.

"How strong was the man who held the sludge hammer?" James asked still suspicious of the boy in the wagon.

"Well we had better get going," Moses said moving to the front of the wagon, "we have a long journey ahead of us."

"He was really strong, that and the hammer was made of a really heavy metal," Danny replied.

"How would one even survive a hit like that," Sarah asked, "I mean sure he had a hard head, but I still don't see how that's possible."

"Oh it's possible alright," Danny said, "but most people think it's just because my father is extremely stupid."

"So that's why it doesn't have an effect on him," James said his features lighting up with laugher, "if he doesn't use his brain then getting damage to the head shouldn't affect him, if there is nothing to effect at all."

"That's what I always tell my mother when she wonders the same thing," Danny laughed causing everyone to laugh.

"Daniel, what is your full name?" Sarah asked causing Danny to gulp nervously.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Sarah and James**

Since the moment she saw Daniel he reminded Sarah of James, he may not have his hair, but his eyes were the same shade of blue. He had the same humor and laugh combined with his smile. Though they did have their differences, Daniel was more polite to people he barely knew and didn't jump to conclusions before knowing everything, while James would come off mean at times when he jump to the wrong conclusion. Daniel walked with the same pride and strength Sarah often saw in James, the only difference was that Daniel knew when to hold his tongue. Like James, Daniel was always on edge as if waiting for an attack, but Daniel gave people the chance to prove themselves.

That was all the evidence Sarah needed to finally ask the question on her mind, "Daniel, what is your full name?" she asked.

Daniel gave a nervous gulp like was he hiding something, Daniel sighed before giving his answer, "Daniel James Fenton."

It wasn't the answer Sarah was hoping for, but his middle name was James, could he be related to James? Sarah decided to leave it alone for now, but to ask James about all this later. Whatever this was all about she would figure it out in the end.

'Daniel James Fenton,' James thought, 'cool this kid has my name as his middle name.'

"So your middle name is James's first name," Henri asked.

"I guess," Daniel replied with a shrug.

James was sure he'd seen that shrug somewhere before, but he couldn't place it. James could tell by Sarah's facial expression that she was thinking about something very important, something James would defiantly ask her about later. Daniel seemed like a nice kid, plus he treated Moses like a regular person. Sure they treated Moses like family, but most people these days don't have any respect for African Americans whether they are free or not. "Don't take me as being rude Daniel," James said rubbing his chin.

"When are you not?" Sarah said under her breath causing Henri to snicker, earning them a glare for James.

"_But _why do you treat Moses like an equal?" James asked causing Daniel to smile.

"Same as you," Daniel said as a matter of fact, "we are equal; where I come from African Americans have just as much rights as whites, plus one of my best friends is African American."

"A place like that just don't exist," Moses said suddenly, "and trust me I've looked."

"Well it does or it did anyway," Daniel explained, "the fire didn't just hit my house, but the whole town."

"How'd it burn down?" James asked hoping to put the accident in the news.

"I know what you're thinking and it let me tell you, it was no accident," Daniel said putting on a serious face, "a mob from another town burned the whole place down because they didn't like how we ran things in our town."

"Peaceful havens for people like me don't last long," Moses said, still looking at the dirt road ahead, "the hateful people always find some way to burn it down."

"Just wait and see Moses," Daniel said smiling at his new acquired friend, "things will get better."

"How would you know?" James asked pulling out his notebook.

"Because I always believe that darkness will fall," Daniel said wisely, "and the light will rise above all else."

"I have to put that in the paper," James exclaimed, jumping at the news worthy words, "you don't mind right?"

"Of course not, as long as you give me some of the credit," Daniel chuckled, "it might be a good courage booster for soldiers going into battle."

"Yes," James exclaimed, "worthy news words at last!"

"We're here," Moses said, stopping the wagon in front of an old print shop.

"Come on you can meet Benjamin Franklin," James said hoping out of the wagon as Moses went to go help Daniel down from the wagon.

"_The _Benjamin Franklin," Daniel said getting a huge grin on his face, "awesome!"

As soon as his feet hit the ground Daniel ran past Moses into the print shop after James, "That's it either they're related or we just made a horrible mistake in bringing him with us," Sarah said crossing her arms.

"Well he can't be related to him," Moses said, "James has no more blood relatives left."

"So what," Henri said jumping off the wagon as well, "Daniel seems like fun."

"He's a good kid," Moses said.

"I agree," Sarah said as Moses helped her down, "if only he wouldn't act like James so much."

In the print shop James was introducing Daniel to Benjamin Franklin, Daniel looked like he was about to collapse from either running or pure excitement. And it was apparent to Sarah by his facial expression that Benjamin Franklin also saw the similarities between Daniel and James. Dr. Franklin agreed to take the boy in if as soon as he healed he would help out wherever he could. The excitement was too much for the small boy and he wobbled, luckily Moses caught him before he hit the ground. Moses took Daniel to the spare room to rest, since he refused to take anyone's room. When Moses came back announcing that Daniel was asleep before his head even hit the pillow, Sarah knew that they were going to talk about Daniel. "So you found this boy on the side of the road with a huge gash in his head that he didn't even realize was there?" Benjamin Franklin asked.

"That's right," Moses said nodding while he sat in a nearby chair.

"Well he did say he came from a family of hard headed people," James inquired, "but must we talk about him behind his back like he is a criminal?"

"Unfortunately yes James," Dr. Franklin said, "it's too odd that you just happened to meet him on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere."

"Well I'm going to bed," James said standing up when he noticed it was dark, "you better come to Henri."

"But I'm – not tired," Henri yawned.

"Sure you're not," James said pulling the French boy to his feet.

Once James and Henri were out of hearing range Sarah spoke up, "The similarities between Daniel and James is incredible is it not?"

"It is indeed," Benjamin Franklin replied, "no one reminded me more of James then Daniel did this morning."

"I agree," Moses said, "he had that same twinkle in his eyes when he shook Dr. Franklin's hand."

"Do you think, maybe, it's possible that," Sarah said clenching her hand into fists before she continued, "that they could be related?"

"It's possible," Dr. Franklin replied looking thoughtful, "but I can't say for sure."

"There has to be a way to know for sure if Daniel and James are related," Sarah said looking hopeful for James.

"I'm afraid not Sarah," Moses said, looking pitiful at the hopeful look she had on her face.

"Now would be a good time to head off to bed," Dr. Franklin said, "we'll put the issue aside for now."

As Sarah climbed the stairs to her bedroom she saw James there leaning against the wall, obviously he had stumbled in on the conversation by accident, "James..," Sarah said reaching out toward he before he ran back into his room, his eyes showing slight tears.

James was coming downstairs to tell Dr. Franklin that Henri was asleep and he would be going to bed soon when he heard something that stopped his descent, "Do you think, maybe, it's possible that," James heard Sarah say, "they could be related?"

James knew they were talking about Daniel, but who else were they talking about? "It's possible," Dr. Franklin replied sounding thoughtful, "but I can't say for sure."

"There has to be a way to know for sure if Daniel and James are related," Sarah sounded just as hopeful as James felt, but he didn't hear the rest of the conversation because the next thing he knew Sarah had come up the stairs. When she noticed him and realized that he heard everything that they had said she calmly called out to him, but he didn't listen, he just wanted to be alone to work this out in his head. So he ran, into his room and shut the door his eyes stinging with tears.

He went to the chairs by the window and cried like he should have when he found out what happened to his parents. Why he decided to cry now was beyond him, maybe it was just the fact that he wasn't alone in this world anymore, being related to Daniel would change that.


End file.
